This invention relates to a front end tractor mounted pair of guide rods that travel along the ground next to the spaced apart row crops. The steering of the tractor is electronically connected to the pair of guide rods such that it is steered in response to lateral movement of the guide rods contacting the row crops.
The problem this invention addresses is that when the guide rods are in either their lowered operative position or raised transport position, turning of the tractor front wheels will cause interference. Insufficient space is provided to turn the wheels and keep the guide rods spread apart in their parallel operative position either in their lowered or raised positions. Earlier guide rod assemblies were mounted ahead of the tractor out of the way of the front wheels but this is a much less desirable position as compared to being mounted under the tractor next to the front wheels.
It is thus the object of this invention to allow for positioning the guide rod assembly under the tractor adjacent the front wheels and yet allow for turning at the end of the rows and during transport without wheel interference.